diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Infernal Machine
The Infernal Machine is a device in Diablo III' used to open a portal analogous to the Über Tristram event in Diablo II. Once inside, the player can battle two Über versions of Act Uniques for an opportunity to collect organs to create a Hellfire Ring. Acquisition The Components To craft the Infernal Machine, players will first need to collect a component from unique monsters called Keywardens in each Act of Inferno. It is necessary to have five stacks of Nephalem Valor to provoke the wardens to drop their items. The default Monster Power level grants a 5% chance, and starting from Monster Power level 1, drop rates will be equal to the Monster Power level x 10 as a percentage. So Monster Power level 1 will give a 10% chance, Monster Power level = 20%, and so on, up to the guaranteed drop at Monster Power level 10. The Keywardens can be found in the following areas: *The Key of Destruction will drop from Odeg the Keywarden in Act I - Fields of Misery *The Key of Hate will drop from Sokahr the Keywarden in Act II - Dahlgur Oasis *The Key of Terror will drop from Xah'Rith the Keywarden in Act III - Stonefort *The Blacksmithing Plans, as well as a small chance of any of the above components, can be dropped from Nekarat the Keywarden in Act IV - Silver Spire Level 1 The Device After all the components have been collected, they can be assembled in town at the Blacksmith. The Blacksmith will need to be level 10 in order to learn the plans, and requires 12,000 gold to forge the device in his furnaces. Once assembled, the device can only be activated in a cellar in New Tristram known as the Heretic's Abode. This will create a red portal that will lead to a realm where a pair of Über Bosses must be defeated for a chance to drop one of three organs. Since activating the Infernal Machine will also destroy it, the player will have to collect the keys and pay the 12,000 gold for its construction. The Blacksmith will not need a new set of plans however. Upon entering the portal, characters will be transported to one of three randomly selected Realms of Pure Evil, where a predetermined pair of bosses awaits: King Leoric and Maghda in the Royal Crypts, Ghom and Rakanoth in the Larder, or Siege Breaker and Zoltun Kulle in the Edge of the Abyss. The Rewards For successfully defeating a boss pair, players will be rewarded with extra items and gold. In addition, they will also have a chance to harvest organs from each of their fallen foes, which can be used to create the Hellfire Ring. Similar to the warden's keys, five full stacks of Nephalem Valor will be required for the organ pieces to drop, the default Monster Power levels have a 5% chance, and each level of Monster Power will set their drop rate by 10% times the level of Monster Power, up to 100% at MP 10. *The Writhing Spine, which drops from King Leoric or Maghda *The Devil's Fang, which drops from Ghom or Rakanoth *The Vengeful Eye, which drops from Siegebreaker or Zoltun Kulle With the three pieces mentioned above and a 2,000,000 gold plan from Squirt the Peddler, a level 10 Jeweler can craft the Hellfire Ring for a fee of 15,000 gold. Tips *Players choosing to take a gamble with their luck and fighting Nekarat in the Silver Spire should be warned that he will inflict a debuff upon hit that reduces the effectiveness of all sources of healing by 75%. This will terminate your Life Steal %, leaving you very much vulnerable to death a couple seconds later. Combined with the Blood Star debuff on s and Monks, Nekarat may very well be one of the most difficult foes you can face in all of Diablo III. Category:Diablo III Category:Gameplay